fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dangan Ronpa: Joy and Sorrow/Prologue
Hope's Peak Academy. That name has rolled through my head over and over ever since I received that letter. My mind was full of questions. What kind of way of choosing students is that? Why have the occasional bland student in a school full of the highest league of artists, workers, entertainers, et cetera? How can I possibly succeed when being put down by the prodigous talent of others? But enough of this ranting. My name is '''Victoria Lockhart'. I was chosen into this school by a random lottery, earning my the name of the . Utterly absurd, but I think I should not complain. I have gotten into Hope's Peak Academy, so I should just accept how strange this is.'' Hope's Peak Academy is a school for the most highest caliber of high school students. Be it hobbies or actual work, everyone in this school has been chosen for their ineffable talent. Each are granted a Super High School Level talent to reflect this. I was nervous, as I will be no one when compared to these prodigies. I stood just outside the gate of the school, about 20 minutes early. I walked into the entrance hall, illuminated by an eerie violet light. I made my way to the gymnasium with my luggage, as instructed in my letter. As I opened the doors everything suddenly went dark. ---- When I awoke, I was in a class room, but it didn't seem like Hope's Peak. I looked at the clock. 9:10. I opened the sliding door, and into the hall. It seemed to be a school of lower class quality. It was relatively small with a little more than a dozen classrooms. It was nothing like Hope's Peak, which was ginormous despite only having a few classes of students. I made my way through the halls until I found the exit. On the door it had a note, reading "To all students of Hope's Peak: Please meet in the Town Hall. by 9:15.". As I stepped outside there was a fresh sheet of snow on the ground, I made haste to find said Town Hall, with the clock saying 9:15. I arrived exactly when needed. The other students were also here. Before we could introduce, however... ???: Upupupupupupu... We all stared eagerly at the room labelled "Mayor's Office", where the sound came from. The doors slowly opened, until it showed a small bear. It's white side was adorable, but the dark side looked sinister, as if it were to plush animals cut in half and sewed back together. Fae Izumi: It's adorable! Marina Heartfilia: T-that... thing is adorable t-to you? Bear: I am not a thing! But apparently I am adorable. Nico Torres: It... speaks? B-but how Akiro Exal: If I had to guess, it's being controlled remotely. Bear: Ahem, I should introduce myself. My name is... Monokuma! I am the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Sam Hastur: A teddy bear as our headmaster? This has to be a joke. Monokuma: This is no joke! For now, we will be in this remote, abandoned town in the jungle. Large gates surrounding this area keeps danger from getting in, but also from getting out. Neves Rocha: Danger, how would we be in danger? Monokuma: I am excited because you asked. The danger here is how you Graduate. Akari Kento: I doubt that could be of harm, it's just graduation. Monokuma: Upupupupu... Athena Ferraira: Cut this shit out already! Axl Pence: Speak otherworldly demon! What is it that you request of us? Monokuma: I am even happier you asked again! To Graduate you must kill someone, without getting caught. Please check your ElectroIDs in your pockets to view the rules. Silence filled the room out of shock, and the teddy bear made it's way back into the office. But before the doors closed... Fae Izumi: Hold it! She had grabbed the bear and held it up by it's neck. Fae Izumi: Do you legitimately expect us to believe that shit? If so, then fuck you. Monokuma: Ahem, it's against the school regulations to commit acts of violence against the Headmaster. Initiating excecution. Small, thin, but long holes opened from the floor, forming a circle. Axl had pushed Fae out of the circle, making her drop the bear. Not even a second after, the bear was obliterated from a flurry of chainsaws attacking from beneath the ground. Rick Tess: Is it... dead? We stood awaiting an answer. Monokuma: Nope! Another Monokuma launched up from behind a desk, with the sound of a spring, and landed on it in a sitting position. Monokuma: I'm still A-OK. And you Monokuma eerily points at Fae. Monokuma:'' I will let you off with a warning. Next violation of rules, ''whoever did so '''will die. I'm absolutely serious about all of this.'' And so, the bear retreated to his office, this time successfully. We all stood in silence. We felt the despair. ---- We went to find where we would eat our food. There was a cafe, for breakfast, restaurant, for lunch, and a diner, for supper. We decided to eat breakfast. We each grabbed what we wanted and sat at a large, round table. In fact, all areas had a large round table for 16 people, which was the amount of people in our class, except for our small cabins. Danni Blanc: Miss, you arrived here last, and thus hadn't a chance to introduce yourself. Your name, please? Victoria Lockhart: Oh, my name is Victoria Lockhart. The Danni Blanc: Ah, I see. I am Danni Blanc, the I think we should all introduce ourselves, don't you think? Athena Ferraira: I am Athena Ferraira. I am the It is my pleasure to meet you. Tenshi Kuromaru: My name is Tenshi Kuromaru, dubbed the We continued the greeting. Marina Heartfilia is a . Rick Tess a . Mark Emillus a . Sam Hastur's an . Maria DiScascio is a . Neves Rocha is a . Fae Izumi is an . Axl Pence is a . Akiro Exal is an . Akari Kento is a . Nico Torres is a . Finally, Jake Shemblock is a . (The game's 3 first Free Time Events occur, one in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one in the evening.) I went to my cabin. Each one had a plaque with our name on it, with a pixelated version of ourself as well. I dreaded having to go to sleep, as someone could sneak in and kill me. Nonetheless I was tranquilly laying, until Monokuma: Bum, bum, bum, baaaaaam! Attention all students! It is now Night Time. The diners will now close and the water will be disabled. These will be reactivated in the morning. Good night! ... After what seemed like hours, I finally managed to go to sleep. ---- Prologue Chapter End Category:Danganronpa (series)